Misunderstandings
by Ronabelles
Summary: Kurt gets frustrated at Blaine. One day they're so sweet and the next thing he knew, Blaine's ignoring him. Klaine oneshot. Happy ending. :


A/N: I do not own any of the Glee characters. I'm just fangirling on Klaine at the moment. Forgive me if my story sucks. It's been years since I last wrote a story. Oh and my grammar too coz it's pretty late here already and I'm so tired. XDD

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

It was another ordinary summer day at Ohio. Kurt was laying on his bed, doing nothing aside from listening to some music. He swore he sent a hundred text messages to Blaine Anderson, his boyfriend for a month, and he hasn't reply yet, not even once. Kurt checked his iPhone for the nth time. Still no messages. After a couple of minutes, his phone finally rang. Kurt bolted right up and answered it.

"I'm sorry babe. I was busy doing something. Meet me in our favorite café?" Blaine said.

"Sure." Kurt answered enthusiastically.

Kurt got off his bed and went to his closet to find something nice to wear. He checked his hair if it's still okay then went to the said café.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Kurt walked in the café. He found Blaine by the window, staring blankly outside. Kurt smiled. Blaine is just so gorgeous. His dark, curly hair, his beautiful eyes, his lips… just everything about Blaine is gorgeous. Blaine saw Kurt walking towards him. He smiled and waved at him. Kurt sat across him. Blaine already bought their lattes.

"So… what were you doing that got you so worked up that you can't even text me?" Kurt innocently asked.

"I… I can't tell you. It's a secret." Blaine told him with a smirk.

Kurt curtly nodded and took a sip of his coffee. Blaine took Kurt's hand and looked straight into his eyes.

"You just got to trust me, okay?" Blaine said.

Kurt smiled at Blaine. He just couldn't get mad at Blaine. He instantly melts as soon as Blaine looks him in the eyes. The two finished their coffee and headed to the park, hand in hand. The two didn't even care even though all eyes were on them. All they know is that they're perfectly in love with each other and nothing can separate them. They sat on a bench and watched the children run and play. Kurt seemed so fascinated with kids. Blaine looked at Kurt's angelic face. He was smiling. Blaine couldn't help but also smile.

"Kurt, are you happy? Are you happy with me?" Blaine suddenly asked.

Kurt smiled wider then laughed.

"Of course, Blaine Anderson. I'm really happy with you. I love you so much and you love me too." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt. Kurt hugged him back then rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"You're so fond of children." Blaine said.

"Because I like children. I want my own two children, a boy and a girl. But I can't have them." Kurt explained.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead.

"We will adopt. But first, we'll graduate college, have a nice job, marry, then we can have them." Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt got surprised when he heard the word 'marry'.

"What? I will marry you, Kurt. Gay marriage is now legalized in New York. But you have to wait for my proposal and it's not that soon." Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt gave Blaine a peck on the cheek. Blaine wasn't satisfied so he cupped Kurt's face and kissed him on his soft lips. Kurt smiled.

"I love you Blaine." Kurt said.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine replied.

Xoxoxoxox

Blaine walked Kurt home. Burt was waiting at the doorway. Kurt signaled Burt to go inside already but Burt didn't seem to get it.

"Oh, for heaven's sake dad! Just go inside. I'll just thank Blaine for taking me home." Kurt told his dad.

"Nothing inappropriate." Burt strictly said then went inside already.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned to Blaine. Kurt held Blaine's hand and just smiled.

"Thanks for this day, Blaine." Kurt shyly said.

Blaine chuckled. Even though they have been dating for a month now, Kurt can still be shy towards him.

"I'll go now." Blaine said.

"You take care." Kurt told him.

Kurt hasn't let go of Blaine's hands yet. Blaine laughed.

"How can I go if you're not letting me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt hesitantly let go of Blaine's hands. Blaine smiled at him then walked away. Kurt waved goodbye, blew him a kiss then went inside. Burt told him to have dinner. Finn and Carole were also there. Kurt sat beside Finn.

"I see you're really happy with Blaine." Burt said.

"Yes, I am dad. I really enjoy his company and we've talked so much about so many things." Kurt happily told them.

Burt paused a bit. He wondered what kind of things Blaine and Kurt talked about.

"Well, as long as you're happy, we're happy too." Burt said.

Carole nodded and Finn tapped Kurt on the back. After dinner, Kurt excused himself and went up to his room. He changed into his pj's and sent a text message to Blaine.

_*Goodnight babe. I'm really happy that I got to spend time with you. I love you so much._

_Xoxo Kurt*_

After a couple of minutes, he received a reply from Blaine.

_*I love you too, babe. Goodnight*_

Kurt smiled. And with a smile, he fell asleep.

Xoxoxoxo

The following day, Kurt woke up. He got out of bed and hummed to himself happily. He had dreamt of Blaine. After having breakfast, he texted Blaine. He planned a whole day for them. First, they'll have lunch at BreadStix then go shopping at the mall. After that, they'll go to the park and talk more about their future. An hour passed but Blaine didn't reply. Kurt tried calling Blaine but his phone was off. Kurt walked in the living to and fro.

"Dude, I'm watching tv and you're like walking and I can't watch properly." Finn complained.

Kurt sat on the couch beside Finn.

"It's Blaine, Finn. He's not returning any calls or texts." Kurt blurted out.

"Give him some space or something. Dating you isn't the only thing he's doing." Finn said subconsciously.

Kurt was outraged so he headed to his room. He threw his phone on his bed and sat in front of his dresser. He pampered himself with moisturizers, powders and perfume because he was pissed. His phone rang. He looked but it wasn't Blaine. It was Mercedes.

Xoxoxoxo

Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel were walking in the mall.

"So why are we here again?" Kurt asked.

"Finn told us you were having a bad day. And he said something to you and as apology; he called us to make your day." Rachel explained.

Kurt thanked the two. Kurt told them about the Blaine problem. Rachel suggested that he call him again. Kurt dialed Blaine's number. Kurt sighed. His phone was still off.

"Well, whatever. Let's just do something fun." Mercedes said.

The trio went to see a chick flick, and then went shopping for clothes.

"I don't need to buy new clothes. I already have a great fashion sense, thank you." Rachel said.

"Seriously Rachel." Kurt said as he pushed Rachel to the changing room.

Mercedes and Rachel did a couple of modeling and Kurt laughed at how they mix and match clothes. When they finally got serious, they left the store with a handful of paper bags.

"Oh, I need something from the bookstore." Kurt said.

Mercedes and Rachel accompanied him. Kurt got himself a cute pen and a cute binder. He was scanning the fiction section of the bookstore when he thought he saw Blaine at the far side of the aisle… with another guy.

"Blaine?" Kurt called.

The guys left the store as Mercedes and Rachel appeared.

"Was that Blaine… with another guy?" Rachel asked.

Kurt shrugged. He kept his cool though inside, he was fuming with rage. He checked his phone. No calls or texts from Blaine yet. After having dinner at this newly opened restaurant, Kurt went home. He went straight to his bedroom and stuffed the clothes he bought inside his closet. He stared at the mess he has done. He sighed and started arranging the clothes. He couldn't stand his clothes to be in a mess. After arranging, he lay on his bed and texted Blaine.

_*Why are you not texting or calling me?*_

Waiting for Blaine's text, Kurt fell asleep. No reply.

Xoxoxoxo

Kurt was awakened by the smell of burning eggs. He immediately got up and ran to the kitchen.

"Dad! Are you trying to burn set out house on fire?" Kurt exclaimed.

He grabbed the pan from his dad and placed it on the sink. Burt scratched the back of his head. Kurt cooked breakfast.

"You seem like you've gotten out of the wrong side of the bed." Burt said.

Kurt didn't say anything. He just kept on eating.

"Hey, is Blaine coming over? Carole and I decided to go on a family dinner at BreadStix. You could invite Blaine over." Burt said.

Kurt sighed.

"I don't know dad. He's busy. Too busy for me." Kurt told him.

Kurt went back to his bedroom and listened to some Broadway music. Suddenly, his phone rang. It was Blaine. Kurt ignored it. He's gonna give Blaine a taste of his own medicine. Kurt continued listening to music and sang along. He sang one of his favorite songs, Rose's turn. He couldn't quite concentrate on singing 'cause his phone keeps on ringing. Kurt got annoyed and set it on silent.

"Kurt, I'm going out." Burt called out from downstairs.

Kurt got nothing else to do. He decided to clean up. He started vacuuming the living room carpet, with an apron on so as not to get his clothes dirty. He, then heard knocks on the door. He opened it and saw Blaine.

"Oh my God." Kurt said and closed the door immediately.

Blaine stopped it before it totally closed.

"Get out of my house." Kurt demanded.

"Kurt…" Blaine said.

"I don't want you near me." Kurt told him and walked away from Blaine.

Blaine grabbed his hand.

"You… don't want me near you. Are you afraid of me Kurt? Like you fear Karofsky?" Blaine asked, a sight bit of anger in his tone.

Kurt didn't say anything and avoided Blaine's eyes. Of course he wasn't afraid of him like he's afraid of that bully. He just didn't want Blaine near him because he'll instantly forgive him 'cause he's so much in love with him.

"What's your problem?" Blaine asked.

"What's my problem? What's _your_ problem? You don't text or call me. Then I saw you at the bookstore with some other guy and you're asking me what my problem is? God, Blaine! You're so frustrating!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine hugged Kurt.

"If you think you can just hug me and I'll forgive you, it won't work." Kurt said.

But deep inside, Kurt wanted to hug Blaine back.

"Oh, Kurt. I'm sorry. I love you. That's why I'm doing this. I told you to just trust me." Blaine said.

Kurt broke into sobs.

"Which part there tells me you love me? The part when I saw you with another guy?" Kurt said sarcastically.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face and told him to look him in the eyes. Kurt didn't do so. Blaine sighed. He was going to kiss Kurt but Kurt moved his head away.

"Okay, I'll tell you the truth. I'm not communicating with you because I might tell you what I was doing and it'll ruin the whole surprise. But it seems that it only caused us to fight." Blaine said.

Kurt sat on the couch and patted the empty space beside him, ordering Blaine to sit down.

"I hate it when we fight. Explain everything." Kurt said.

"Well… these past few days, I was arranging my transfer to McKinley. And the time you saw me with another guy? He's a new Warbler. I happened to bump into him at the bookstore while I was buying a book about interior design. I bought an apartment for us, if Burt will let you live with me." Blaine explained.

Kurt gasped. Blaine's transferring to McKinley and he's got them an apartment. Kurt hugged Blaine and burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry babe. I didn't know." Kurt apologized.

Blaine hugged Kurt back and begged him to stop crying.

"It's my fault, I'm sorry. I should've told you what I've been planning to do in the first place." Blaine said.

Kurt shook his head and kissed Blaine on the lips. Burt, Carole and Finn arrived.

"You're doing something inappropriate!" Burt hysterically said.

Blaine stood up.

"Sir, I bought this new apartment, just near here. It's really nice, cozy and spacious. And I would like to ask your permission if Kurt can live with me." Blaine courageously said.

They were all surprised. Burt looked at Blaine, then Kurt then back at Blaine.

"Do you want this?" Burt asked Kurt.

Kurt nodded and he's got this excited smile on his face.

"Well, I'm sorry but you have to graduate high school first. I'll say yes when you're like, third or fourth year college." Burt said.

Kurt's smile turned to a pout but Burt's decision couldn't be changed.

"Weekends?" Blaine asked.

Burt looked at Kurt and sighed.

"Alright. But I'll keep close watch. Where's your apartment again?" Burt said.

Kurt smiled and clapped. He hugged his dad.

"Nothing inappropriate." Burt reminded.

Xoxoxo

Kurt was getting his books from his locker. As he closed his locker, Blaine appeared.

"Hey there." Blaine greeted.

Kurt smiled. Blaine held Kurt's hand and they walked towards their first class. Having Blaine in McKinley sure made Kurt happy. He'd be able to sing with Blaine at Sectionals. He won't feel alone, seeing other people holding hand with the one they love.

This year will be the best year for Kurt Hummel.

End of Story

A/N: I hoped you liked it. I really enjoyed making this. Don't forget to review. 3


End file.
